S'éloigner pour mieux se retrouver
by silriadys
Summary: Bulma a un secret. Un secret qui menace son existence et celle de son couple avec Végéta. Le prince sera-t-il capable de l'aider? Pourront-ils surmonter ensemble cette épreuve?


Bonjour à toutes et à tous! Je reviens avec ce texte que j'ai ressorti de mon ordi. Je suis tellement impressionnée parce que j'ai pu lire sur le couple Bulma/Végéta que j'ai décidé de le publier. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Je vous laisse le lire!

Bonne lecture.

_**Disclaimer**_: aucun personnage ne m'appartiens. Ils sont la propriété du grand **Akira Toriyama!**

C'est ce soir ou jamais. Je dois lui dire. Il doit savoir. Mais comment? Lui avouer ce secret est tellement difficile. Inconsciemment mon corps tente de se fondre dans le matelas et je resserre les draps autour de mes épaules dénudées. Je suis pelotonnée. Tremblante de peur, de froid et aussi d'excitation. Mon Dieu j'ai tellement peur qu'il s'en rende compte. Pourtant sa respiration lente et régulière m'indique qu'il dort profondément. Sa présence à mes côtés me gêne et me rassure tout autant. J'ai besoin de lui. Je me repasse en boucle le jour ou j'ai eu la grandiose idée de l'inviter à venir vivre chez moi il y a de cela de bien nombreuses années. Quel éclair de génie je n'ai pas eu là! Dois-je le regretter? D'ailleurs est-ce que je le regrette? L'ai-je un jour regretté?

Non. Je n'ai jamais autant été sure de toute ma vie. Ce choix a été déterminant. J'ai connu les meilleures années à ses côtés. Avec lui j'ai eu mon fils, Trunks. Et aujourd'hui mon équilibre est de nouveau entrain de sombrer dans un chaos sans fond. Je suis de nouveau enceinte. Certains d'entre vous diront que c'est un miracle. Mais c'est un petit miracle qui compromet encore plus ma relation avec l'homme que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer et qui pourtant s'éloigne de moi de jour en jour. Du moins c'est mon avis. Sans me vanter il est rare que je me trompe. Je perds Végéta. Il est là, présent physiquement mais son esprit vogue au-delà de tout paysage connu malgré sa victoire sur Buu avec Son Goku. Qui est parti entrainner sa jeune réincarnation pour les dix prochaines années à venir. Il rumine sa vengeance contre lui. Prépare un combat qui n'aura jamais lieu mais qui au fond le rassure et le fait vivre. Oui il est à mon sens plus triste que d'habitude.

Pourtant on a refait l'amour depuis son retour parmi nous. Il y a cinq mois. Cela a toujours été parfait. Comme à chaque fois. Mais pourtant mon Végéta est ailleurs. Hors de m'a portée. Je le vois bien notre relation se détruit petit à petit. Je suis perdue. J'essaie malgré tout de sauver les apparences pour notre fils mais au fond de moi je n'arrive pas à surmonter cette épreuve douloureuse. Cette possession que lui a fait subir Babidi et qui l'a rendu fou au point de tuer des millions de gens. Je le hais tellement pour toutes les horreurs qu'il a imposées à notre famille. À nos amis. Je le maudis de s'être joué de l'esprit pourtant si fort de Végéta. Comment cet homme si puissant de corps et d'esprit a-t-il pu se faire berner si facilement? Je sais que j'y suis pour beaucoup dans notre malheur mais pourtant je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer.

Je me retourne sur le dos. J'ai maintenant trop chaud. Si je ne me lève pas je crois que je vais étouffer et faire un malaise. Et dans mon état actuel je préfère éviter. Ma jambe glisse lentement le long du drap et se découvre. Je sens le parquet sous mon pied. L'air frais de la chambre me fait frissonner. Mais cela n'a rien d'agréable. Loin de là. Ce soir personne n'a fermé la fenêtre. D'ailleurs ces temps-ci plus personne ne la referme. J'ai envie de le regarder mais j'y renonce. C'est trop dur. Je ne veux pas pleurer. Pas encore. Je ne dois plus pleurer. J'ai assez donné. Pourtant elles sont bien là. Je les retiens du mieux possible mais ces putains de larmes se fichent de mon état et commencent à se laisser glisser le long de mes joues.

Avec beaucoup de précautions je finis par me lever, une main plaquée sur ma bouche pour empêcher mon prince d'entendre ma respiration saccadée. Je sourcille. Le plancher craque brusquement. Dans son sommeil Végéta grogne. L'angoisse me prend. Je remonte tout de même le drap sur lui, instinctivement. Mais je sais qu'il n'a pas froid. Je scrute son visage avec attention. Il est tellement beau quand il dort. Son visage paraît serein et reposé. Ces traits sont fins et tellement bien dessinés. Pourtant ce n'est qu'une façade. Il n'en est rien. Ces rêves ne sont peuplés que de guerres et de combats dont lui seul sort vainqueur. Ou bien par des rêves impossibles où il tente de vaincre Son Goku. Sans jamais y parvenir. Végéta parle souvent quand il dort. Surement plus que quand il est éveillé. J'esquisse un faible sourire à cette pensée plutôt drôle.

Je préfère quitter la chambre. Auprès de lui je n'existe plus. Je n'ai plus ma place. Je devrais pourtant y être habitué. À ses côtés je ne l'ai jamais été. Paradoxalement c'est grâce à lui que j'ai vécu et que j'ai donnée le meilleur de moi-même toutes ces années. Mais je suis si fatiguée. Si seule. Devoir toujours tout assurer. De voir que son fils grandit en se posant de plus en plus de questions sur le comportement étrange de son père. Des questions dont les réponses souvent se perdent dans ma gorge et que je ne peux donc lui fournir. Trunks me fait de la peine. Lui qui admire tant son père. Il le voit s'éloigner de lui. De nous...

Sur la pointe des pieds je me dirige lentement vers la porte. Une envie me prend soudainement de me retourner vers lui. De m'imprégner de son corps sculptural. Je ne résiste pas. Je fixe mes iris bleutés embués de larmes vers lui. Il a changé de position. Il est à ma place. Installé sur le côté avec une main callée sous sa tête. Je souris en voyant ces cheveux noirs dressés. J'ai envie d'y plonger ma main. Je ne cède pas. Je ne dois pas céder. Juste m'en aller.

De nouveau je me sens mal. Je dois évacuer cette pièce devenue trop toxique à mon gout et qui provoque chez moi un mal-être permanent. J'applique une main protectrice sur mon ventre légèrement arrondi. Mais pas assez pour qu'on le remarque de loin car j'arrive encore à le camoufler avec mes vêtements. Avec un pincement au cœur je me souviens que lui ne l'a toujours pas remarqué. Pourtant les sayens savent détecter les énergies... Je suis tout de même enceinte de trois mois.

Mes doigts referment la porte de la chambre au moment où la voix de Végéta lâche mon prénom dans un faible murmure. Mais je suis déjà partie.

Dans la cuisine, vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit, je me sert dans le frigidaire un grand verre d'eau. Mes idées ne sont plus aussi claires qu'avant. En temps normal j'aurais louché sur la cafetière mais étant enceinte je préfère m'abstenir d'en boire. Cela n'est pas très conseillé. Je suis déjà tellement hyperactive la journée que si j'en abusais mon bébé de trois mois serait déjà capable d'organiser une boum dans mon ventre!

Avec entre mes mains mon verre plein je me dirige vers la terrasse à l'extérieur de la maison. Juste devant la cuisine. Je tire dans ma direction une chaise en bois vernis et m'y assois. Le contact du bois froid sur le fin tissu de ma chemise de nuit me rafraichit les fesses et le dos. Encore une fois je me fais la réflexion que j'ai froid. Mais voilà j'assume pleinement de ne pas avoir pris ma robe de chambre sur mon fauteuil. Cela signifierait aussi remonter à l'étage et le croiser. Étendu sur le lit conjugal. Non ma tête fait le signe de la négation. Je ne veux pas. C'est mon choix. Je ne monterais pas.

Je bois une première gorgée. Le liquide froid dévale une pente vertigineuse dans ma gorge. Je ferme les yeux. J'apprécie la sensation et prends mon temps pour la savourer. Assise et seule avec la nuit étoilée pour toute compagnie je suis bien. Je me sens libre. Mais une voix silencieuse dans ma tête m'indique que mon bonheur n'est pas complet. Il me manque Végéta à mes côtés. J'en suis consciente. Dans la période que je traverse en ce moment j'ai terriblement besoin de lui. Je ne désire que sa venue auprès de moi. Mais je lui en veux. Je suis atrocement en colère contre lui. Pourquoi s'éloigne-t-il de moi soudainement. Je pensais qu'après toutes ces dernières épreuves traversées il viendrait me présenter ces excuses. Se repentir de tout le mal causé par sa possession. Mais non il ne l'a jamais formulé. Ni même à son fils qui ne le considère encore comme un héros.

Personnellement je trouve qu'il agit en lâche. Je ne m'attendais pas à de grands discours s'est logique mais tout de même nous partageons notre vie depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il se confie un minimum à moi. Parfois je me demande si en lui offrant une famille, lui qui a si peu connu la sienne, je ne l'ai pas en quelque sorte forcé à une nouvelle forme de soumission. Peut-être que je lui rappelle sa période où il sévissait encore sous le commandement de Freezer? Du coup j'en viens à me demander s'il ne me prend pas pour un monstre. Ce monstre.

Ce soir mes divagations vont loin. Très loin. Mes hormones sont décidément en pleine crise de folie. C'est le bébé qui grandit. C'est tout! Voilà que je me compare à ce tyran sanguinaire. Non mais sérieusement Bulma tu débloques à fond. J'avale une nouvelle gorgée. Cela me fait étrangement un bien fou malgré cette sensation de froid intense au fond de moi. Peut-être devrais-je remonter? Essayer de trouver une manière intelligente de régler cette situation qui ne cesse de s'enliser? Après tout qu'est-ce que je risque à vouloir me rapprocher de lui? D'être repoussée à coups de pompes dans le cul! me hurle ma conscience. Un éclat de rire s'échappe de mes lèvres légèrement bleutées par la fraicheur de la nuit. Je m'imagine vraiment Végéta en caleçon hyper moulant me poursuivre à travers la propriété avec une de ces baskets à la main. Les traits tendus et le regard haineux. Je me vois loucher sur ces pectoraux surdéveloppés et lui adresser un sourire coquin pendant qu'il me saisirait par la taille et me claquerait les fesses avec sa chaussure...

Je rigole plus fort encore. Mais cette fois-ci mon rire est franc. Un vrai rire de joie. Non teinté de gêne ou de peur. Il y quelques années je me serais amusée à provoquer Végéta de la sorte pour finir par en arriver à ce jeu. Mais aujourd'hui tout semble bel et bien terminé. Je baisse la tête et ramène mes longs cheveux bleus sur le côté. Je pose mon verre sur la grande table ovale en face de moi. Ce Végéta actuel qui dort dans ma chambre, dans notre chambre, me semble si loin des souvenirs heureux que je garde de lui. Pour cette fois je prends sur moi et je décide de monter le voir.

\- Il commence à pleuvoir. Tu vas tomber malade.

Sa voix. C'est sa voix. J'aime sa façon de parler. La tonalité chaude qu'il a pris comme si dans ces mots son intention de prendre soin de moi été véritable. Mais je suis aussi surprise de le savoir là sachant que je ne n'ai pas décelé son aura. Je ne l'ai pas senti venir trop perdu dans le désert chaotique de mes émotions. J'ai sursauté sur ma chaise et suis presque tombée à la renverse. Quelle gourde! Pourquoi me fait-il toujours cet effet-là? Je n'ose pas me retourner mais je sens sa présence dans mon dos. Il doit se tenir appuyé contre le pan de mur, les bras croisés, le regard fixe et droit.

\- Je me sens bien dehors Végéta. Ce n'est pas une petite pluie fine qui va me faire trembler...

Depuis quand pleut-il? Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte mais effectivement je suis couverte d'une fine pellicule d'eau. Tant pis. J'en assumerais les conséquences. J'entends un reniflement dédaigneux. Ça y est il redevient distant. Je continue.

\- ...tu devrais remonter te coucher. Le moindre manque de sommeil pourrait se payer quand tu t'entraineras demain.

Je sens derrière moi un filet d'air me contourner. Je tourne la tête et m'aperçois que Végéta est entre moi et la table. Avec toujours ces bras croisés devant lui. Il ferme les yeux et respire lentement. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas du lui parler de son entrainement? Sur ce coup-là mon imprudence est sans limites. Il ne pense qu'à cela ces derniers temps. Il est contrarié en permanence. Loin d'être inconsciemment je sais que mon cœur la repousse loin de moi. Je m'en rends compte mais mes mots sortent naturellement de ma bouche. Secs. J'étais prête à le retrouver à l'étage et non il est planté là devant moi torse nu entrain de me dévisager gravement. Il perturbe mon jugement et je sens que ma colère remonte de manière exponentielle. Puis je pense à ce petit être minuscule encore qui grandit en moi et dont je dois lui parler. Si je n'aborde pas le sujet maintenant peut-être n'aurais-je pas d'autre occasion de le refaire. Ce soir je suis courageuse. Demain je m'effacerais à nouveau devant lui et reprendrais le cours de ma vie. Et celle de Trunks. Tous les deux face au monde entier et Végéta.

Je me lève en reculant prudemment. Mes mains sont fébriles mais je ne m'en soucie guère. Je mets ça sur le compte de mon émotion du soir. Je toise sévèrement Végéta du regard.

\- Pourquoi tu es là? Je ne t'aie pas demandé de venir me rejoindre!

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans la chambre? C'est quoi encore ton problème?

La posture de Végéta est fière. Il redresse la tête et ces yeux transpercent les miens. Il répond par d'autres questions à mes propres interrogations. Quel fourbe. Qu'est-ce que c'est énervant. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévorer du regard. Je reste une femme amoureuse après tout et qui ressens encore du désir. Et l'homme devant moi et loin d'être moche. Il est en fait tellement séduisant avec ce claire de lune qui joue sur ces muscles seyants... Non Bulma reste concentrée. Mais je dévie.

J'avance une main pour lui caresser la joue. Il se contracte. Ses muscles roulent sous sa peau. Le spectacle est vraiment beau. Mais il est là avec moi. Il est stressé par mon geste mais j'apprécie qu'il ne me laisse pas en plan. Mon guerrier de l'espace n'a jamais apprécié la douceur des contacts humains. Il ne supporte pas qu'on le touche. Même dans nos moments intimes il contrôle tout. C'est...frustrant. Mes doigts glissent sur la peau rugueuse. Sa micro-barbe me chatouille le plat de la main. Je souris et me rapproche de lui. Je sais que je dois lui dire pour le bébé mais je n'ose. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas touché son corps. Si je lui avoue maintenant que je suis enceinte ce moment serait brisé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Parvint à articuler Végéta en me repoussant sèchement devant lui. Bulma tu n'es pas dans ton état normal s'est évident.

Il coupe le lien physique entre nous en dégageant mon bras. La tête baissée, les yeux embrumés je triture ma chemise de nuit qui devient sérieusement transparente. Je n'y avais pas prêté la moindre attention mais la pluie s'est accentuée ce qui me frigorifie mais tant bien que mal je ne lui montre pas. Je vois ces sourcils interrogateurs mais aussi son impatience. Il faut parler où ça va barder.

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose de très important.

Ma voix est rauque. Très rauque voir enrouée. Ça y est les dés sont jetés. Maintenant il m'est impossible de reculer. J'ai le regard triste. Il cille. Il ne comprend pas. Son expression change et devient attentive.

\- Quoi? Dis-moi à la fin!

Il me prend toujours au dépourvu. L'instant d'avant il me rejette loin de lui, certes sans violence et le suivant il m'implore du regard de lui parler! Comment suis-je censé comprendre cet homme complexe.

Je le dépasse complètement à la merci de la pluie diluvienne. Loin au-dessus de moi un orage gronde. Curieusement ce bruit me rassure. J'ai toujours adoré la nature depuis toute petite. J'entrouvre mes bras et offre mon visage au ciel pour qu'il y laisse sa marque. Ce sentiment d'abandon complet me rend heureuse. J'aime cette nature sauvage. Mon corps est parfaitement visible. Totalement transparent, le tissu offre aux yeux de mon prince une vue très intéressante.

Il me regarde m'éloigner de lui sans faire le moindre mouvement. Ses yeux se rétrécissent quand il remarque enfin mon corps nu sous le lycra blanc. Tous les détails lui apparaissent. Du haut de ma nuque aux courbes de mes fesses. Il émet un petit ricanement et me rejoins en deux pas mais se tien à bonne distance.

\- Je suis enceinte Végéta.

Ça y est le morceau est lâché. Je l'ai enfin dit. Je me sens soulagé. Je soupire et ferme les yeux. Les gouttes d'eau roulent sur mes paupières closes. C'est vraiment une sensation agréable. Derrière moi Végéta est immobile. Ma révélation lui a fait l'effet d'une bombe. Je le sens. Sa puissance m'entoure d'un faisceau lumineux. Je refuse de me retourner. Le dégout que je lirais dans ces yeux risque de m'achever sur place. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Mais ma mémoire me repasse en boucle la révélation de lui apprendre ma première grossesse. La fureur de comprendre que je comptais garder et élever cet enfant. Il disait sans cesse que ce n'était qu'un bâtard... Pourtant il clair et net qu'il ne considère plus Trunks comme cela. Bien au contraire. Il est sa fierté.

\- Tu ne dis rien?

\- Que veux-tu que je te réponde?

Une fois encore je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire. Ça devient récurrent chez toi.

\- Peut-être vaut-il mieux que tu me laisses et partes comme tu l'as fait pour Trunks, dis-je la rage au ventre.

Je préfère qu'il parte. Ces mots me blessent cruellement. Même si je n'ai aucune chance je pourrais lever la main sur lui.

\- Tais-toi femme, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Le ton est catégorique.

\- Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir.

Il me surprend en m'enlaçant par la taille tout me collant contre son torse. Je tressaille malgré ma rancœur bien présente. Le contact est chaud est apaisant. Empli de douceur. Je savoure l'instant et lui obéit en refermant ma bouche. Sentir ces pectoraux fermes tout contre moi a un côté extrêmement provocateur et sexy. Du moins pour moi! Sa tête repose dans mon cou et la parsème de baisers brûlants tandis que ses mains remontent vers mon ventre comme pour confirmer mes propos précédents. Je ne suis plus que sensations et frissons. Ses paumes se plaquent dessus. Il se tend contre moi. Il l'a senti bouger tout comme moi. Je suis totalement abasourdie. Ce minuscule être mis- humain mi-guerrier en devenir est déjà assez puissant pour se déplacer. C'est extraordinaire. Trunks n'a bougé qu'au cinquième mois de grossesse. Mais je n'ai eu personne avec qui partager ce moment. À part mes parents évidemment. Celui qui était le plus important pour moi à cette période se trouvait quelque part dans l'espace.

Pour le rassurer je me laisse aller contre lui faisant pivoter mon cou dans sa direction. Une main en appuie sur l'arrière de sa tête je l'attire lentement vers moi pour prendre possession de ces lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Je veux tellement lui démontrer la force des sentiments que j'éprouve. Il répond et s'abandonne. Ses lèvres remuent et la danse de nos langues endiablée devient de plus en plus passionnée. Ont à tous les deux fermé les yeux pour profiter de l'instant. À bout de souffle nous nous séparons. À regret. Dans les yeux noirs de Végéta luit un sentiment de désir profond et charnel. Une émotion dont je ne le pensais plus capable. Cet homme me surprendra toujours.

Contre ces lèvres je bois son souffle. Je respire, m'imprègne de lui. J'aime cet homme de façon inconditionnelle. Ma respiration est erratique. Je me retourne entre ces bras et passe les miens autour de son cou. Nos bassins se frôlent. Végéta fond sur ma bouche et le baiser devient brutal. Sensuel et brutal. C'est grisant. L'envie d'être nue entre ces bras est puissante. Je le suis presque totalement vu la transparence de ma simple chemise de nuit complètement mouillée. Mais il ne m'a pas répondu. Je dois savoir ce qu'il pense du fait que je sois enceinte. Je dois savoir pour me complaire entièrement dans son étreinte. Je romps notre baiser et fixe ces obsidiennes noires. Il a vraiment de très jolis yeux. À mon tour de le serer contre mon cœur, la tête sur son épaule.

\- Dis quelque chose Végéta je t'en supplies. Je dois savoir comment tu prends cette nouvelle. C'est hyper important pour moi. Je ne veux pas encore être seule dans cette épreuve. J'ai tant besoin de toi.

Mes mots ont franchi seuls la barrière de mes lèvres. Je n'ai pas pu les retenir. Provoquant une inquiétude raisonnable chez le sayen.

Doucement Végéta se penche vers mon oreille en murmurant chaudement.

\- Et toi Bulma, qu'est-ce que tu veux? me dit-il en plissant les sourcils, soucieux de connaître ma réponse.

Je relève ma tête et respire profondément. Qu'est-ce que je veux plus que tout au monde? Lui? Cet enfant? Les deux? Oui tout ça à la fois.

\- Je te veux toi Végéta. Toi et seulement toi. Je veux que tu te confies à moi, que tu me parles. Je t'aime et j'ai réellement besoin de partager ce bonheur avec la personne qui compte le plus possible à mes yeux. Il n'y a rien que je ne désire de plus que ça.

Mes yeux brillent. Mais une part de moi est ravie d'avoir pu vider mon sac et lui avoir dit ce qui me pesait sur le cœur. Tout contre ma poitrine je sens le cœur emballé de Végéta tout comme sa respiration saccadée. Comme si, il avait parcouru un marathon.

\- Il n'est plus dans mes attentions de quitter cet endroit.

\- Végéta je...

\- Ne me coupe pas la parole humaine, grogne végéta en levant un doigt pour me faire taire. Sa prise sur moi se resserre.

Je comprends maintenant qu'il est sur le point de se livrer à de grosses explications. Je suis perdue dans son regard d'ébène, totalement captivé par les mots qui se forment sur ces lèvres.

\- Ne crois pas que j'ai ignoré ta détresse. L'éloignement que j'ai pris par rapport à vous m'était nécessaire. De même que le tiens de moi. Je devais me retrouver seul, moi le prince des Sayens. Comprendre ce qui n'allait pas dans ma vie. Comprendre ce qui faisait que je me sentais tellement bien avec toi et Trunks. C'était pourtant évident mais j'ai fermé les yeux. Jugeant préférable de faire comme si de rien était en continuant de l'isoler pour trouver en vain une paix intérieure inexistante. Et puis j'ai réfléchi Bulma. J'ai tout compris.

Il se détourne de moi pour se protéger et m'empêcher d'accéder aux diverses émotions que son visage pourrait laisser transmettre. Il avance de quelques pas. Je me retrouve dans son ombre. Les muscles de ces épaules se crispent de même que ces poings. Sa tête aux cheveux noirs dressés se lève vers le ciel dégagé.

Il ne pleut plus. La fraicheur de la nuit a repris ces droits sur mon corps. Je tremble mais je suis attentive. Captivé par l'essence de ces paroles.

\- Quand je t'ai perdu toi et Trunks la définition du mot famille s'est gravée au fer rouge dans mon esprit. J'ai pris conscience après nombres de désillusions que je vous aimais. Que sans vous je n'aurais plus la moindre raison de vivre. Vous êtes le port d'encrage de ma vie. Ne crois pas que cela me soit facile à dire Bulma. Je ne suis pas habitué à de tel débordement de sentiments. C'est nouveau et j'ignore encore comment réagir à ce que l'on appelle l'amour. Ce mot est pour moi tellement bête...je ne serais jamais pour toi la personne idéale. Celle qui comblera toutes tes attentes. L'homme parfait que tu tiens tant à avoir. Je suis tel que je suis et cela ne changera pas. Mais maintenant j'ai un but dans la vie. Aussi important que les combats que je mène. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Je dois vous protéger. Tous les trois. J'ai besoin de toi plus que n'importe qui ici Bulma. Tu m'as sauvé. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça comme pour cet enfant qui grandit en toi et que j'aime déjà et dont je sens la puissance.

Végéta s'agenouille dans l'herbe et se prend la tête. Sa respiration est chevrotante. Il me fait de la peine ainsi prostré sur le sol humide mais en même temps je prends conscience que moi aussi je lui en ai causé en n'ayant pas véritablement fait attention à sa souffrance. J'aurais dû être plus présent pour lui. Mais je me suis encore plus éloignée de lui. Je l'ai laissé livrer à lui-même et se perdre dans sa solitude sans me préoccuper de son état pour m'occuper de ma petite vie bien rangée. Mon cœur affolé rate un battement et je laisse un soupir s'échapper. L'émotion qui se dégage de lui me coupe le souffle. J'ai envie de l'embrasser. De lui crier à quel point je l'aime. Il vient de me faire la plus belle des déclarations ce soir. Certes elle n'a rien de la déclaration ordinaire mais pour moi elle vaut tout l'or du monde.

Le bruit de mes pas résonne sur l'herbe. Je contourne Végéta m'accroupis devant lui. Je lui saisis le menton et lui redresse la tête pour le regarder. Non l'admirer est le terme adéquat. Je suis si fière de lui. Au coin de ces yeux une petite larme pend. Je l'essuie d'un doigt. Il m'observe attentif à mon geste. J'aime le voir s'abandonner et lâcher prise. Si humain.

Mon visage se rapproche du sien et je pose mon front contre le sien. J'ai la voix sèche.

\- Merci Végéta de t'être confié à moi.

Il m'embrasse le front.

\- Tu es tout pour moi prince Végéta. Comment pourrais-je imaginer ma vie sans toi. Je t'aime tel que tu es avec tes habitudes et tes manières. Je savoure chaque jour passé à tes côtés. Rien n'est comparable à toi.

Ma voix meurt quand il fond sur ma bouche et m'embrasse passionnément passant sa langue sur mes lèvres que j'entrouvre. Je me laisse guider par cet acte de désespoir et me comble de son étreinte. J'ignore comment je suis arrivée sur ces genoux mais je me sens parfaitement bien. À ma place. Une main autour de ma taille me maintien fermement contre lui tandis que l'autre retrouve l'arrondi de mon ventre pour le caresser. Je protège sa main de la mienne et entrecroise nos doigts. Ceux petit miracle est à nous seuls. Nous devons le chérir. Étrangement la sensation de froid a laissé la place à une intense chaleur. Le souffle court nous nous séparons.

\- Tu es à moi Bulma. Ma femme. La mère de mon enfant. De nos enfants. Je ne laisserais plus jamais personne, sa voix devient grave, plus jamais personne détruire ce que nous aurons mis tant de temps à bâtir. C'est une promesse. Je ne faiblirais pas à la tenir.

\- Alors épouse-moi Végéta. Fais de moi ta femme officiellement.

Encore abasourdi par ma proposition, les joues de Végéta se colorent d'une belle teinte rosée. Étonnée je le vois chercher ces mots, les sourcils froncés. Il semble...cour cicuité.

\- Tu es sérieuse... C'est important pour toi ce genre de...de...cérémonie?

Je lui retourne un sourire éclatant de blancheur et viens me nicher dans son cou pour l'embrasser sensuellement. Oui Végéta s'est vraiment important pour moi, je pense.

\- Quoi de mieux qu'être une mariée enceinte de son âme soeur, heureuse et amoureuse?

Réplique puérile mais qui fait son petit effet. Et qui fait fleurir sur ces lèvres l'ébauche d'un sourire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de demande. Mais pourquoi pas? Après-tout Goku est bien marié à Chichi? Cela n'a pas l'air de le gêné plusque ça?

\- Alors fait de moi ton mari. Mais vite. Ce n'est pas mon truc les actes officiels des Terriens. Je ne veux pas de tes amis. C'est bien compris?

Finalement la décision est simple à prendre. Même si je sais qu'au fond de lui cela ne lui apportera rien. Il me fait plaisir. Je lui adresse un regard langoureux. Ok pas de Son Goku ou de Tortue Géniale!

\- Juste toi et moi. Trunks et le maire. Et mes parents cela va de soi!

\- Tu oublies notre fille.

\- Une fille? Oh Végéra s'est merveilleux! Mais comment? Comment l'as tu su?

Mon prince vient à la rencontre du lobe de mon oreille qu'il suçotte. Il le fait rouler sous sa lanque. Je suis littéralement dévorée. Je soupire de bien être. Ces sensations sont tellement exitantes...

\- Elle a déjà ta force de caractère. Et s'est une guerrirère.

Ce soir je suis redevenue la femme la complète du monde. Ce soir j'ai enfin retrouvé entièrement mon mari. Je dois apprendre à le considérer comme tel. Mais ce sera loin d'être facile. Je suis gonflée d'espoir pour l'avenir. Mais les efforts doivent être progressifs, constants et mutuels. À chacun notre manière de prendre soin de l'autre tout en le respectant pour ce qu'il est. Mais ce combat est tellement gratifiant. Si enrichissant. La famille est enfin au centre de nos attentions. Ce bébé est bien un petit miracle.


End file.
